Another Day, Another Broken Heart
by xbeautifulxdisasterxkate
Summary: You know those times when you don't know what's going on, but you go with it anyway? This is one of those times. Jack/OC
1. Introduction

**Another Day, Another Broken Heart**

Welcome to another of my PoTC stories. We had a great ride with As the Wind Changes, and I may do a sequel to it (you never know). I only hope that you, my readers, will enjoy this story as much as I hope you enjoyed As the Wind Changes.

My schedule for posting will be the same as before (whenever the chapters are completed and typed).

-Kate


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own PotC or have any affiliation with it whatsoever.

**Chapter 1:** _Taken_

At age seventeen, Violetta Staton was like any other Port Royal girl of that age. She was young, pretty, and a very proper young lady. Her manners were impeccable and she was always polite. Fredrick Baines, her intended, was also like any other young gentleman of the time. He was well bred and well mannered, and there was no question that he could take care of Violetta. The parents of Violetta Staton were good people. Her mother Clair repaired garments; her father Johnathan was a skilled carpenter. There was always plenty of money in the Staton household. Tomorrow was Violetta's eighteenth birthday and she was to have the final alterations done on her wedding dress. Violetta couldn't wait to try the lovely white dress on. The day after her eighteenth birthday was the day that she was to become Mrs. Fredrick Baines, and she couldn't be happier. Even today the Staton house was in an uproar, everyone trying to get the final wedding arrangements in order. Those who searched for Violetta could not find her anywhere near the house. It turned out the Violetta had gone down to the beach with her friend Amelia. The two had been friends since Violetta had moved to Port Royal from England. They loved the beach and feeling the sand between their toes. Fredrick did not approve of their outings to the beach, fearing pirates, but he allowed Violetta anything she wanted. He only made her promise that she would never go alone. She had only been down to the beach alone when Amelia was ill and she took Amelia her favorite sea shell to help her feel better. On this day, the two ladies were calmer; they walked along the shore, watching the waves move in and back out.

"You're so lucky, Violetta. You're almost eighteen and your wedding is right after your birthday!"

"Amelia, I must admit that I am a bit nervous. My life is going to change so much in two days. Sometimes I wish we were young again."

"Don't say such things! You're going to have a wonderful, comfortable life with Fredrick! You'll be so well taken care of… I still haven't found anyone who will be able to take such good care of me."

"I'm not marrying him for his money. I'm marrying him because I love. Find someone you love, Amelia. You'll be much happier."

"You're a good role model for me, Violetta. I should probably marry someone I love rather than someone who only has a lot of money."

Violetta smiled and hugged her friend.

"Yes, Amelia, that's right. Are you coming with us for my dress fitting tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Amelia and Violetta picked up a few pretty shells and left the beach arm in arm. It was late in the afternoon when they arrived back at the Staton house. Violetta's mother met them at the door.

"I had begun to think that you ladies were staying at the beach all evening. Go upstairs and get changed for dinner."

The girls nodded and hurried up to Violetta's room. Amelia was being allowed to stay the night with the Statons that night, but only because Mrs. Staton considered Amelia to be a second daughter. A few minutes later, the two young women gracefully descended the staircase. Fredrick offered his arm to his fiancée; Amelia took Henry's arm. Henry was Violetta's well-to-do, unmarried older brother who had always fancied Amelia in secret. It was too bad that Amelia had declared that she wouldn't touch him with a twenty foot pole. The family gathered around the table and enjoyed the hot meal in front of them. Every member of the household was tired from the day's work.

"Fredrick, will you be attending the hanging tomorrow?"

"What hanging, Father?" Violetta asked curiously.

"Tomorrow morning one of the captured pirates is going to be hung, dearest."

"What is his name?"

"Jack Sparrow is his name. So, Fredrick, will you be attending?"

"Of course I am, Mr. Staton."

"Good, Son, we can make the trip together then."

When dinner was finished, Violetta and her mother cleared the table against the maid's wishes. As a compromise, they agreed that she would wash the dishes. Amelia tugged Violetta up the stairs and into her room. Amelia pulled a folded piece of paper from her bodice and handed it to Violetta. Violetta was confused, but unfolded the paper anyway. It was a wanted poster with a drawing of Jack Sparrow etched into it. Violetta was unable to take her eyes off of the drawing.

"He's handsome, isn't he?" Amelia asked, grinning.

"Oh, Amelia, he's absolutely dashing!"

"I knew you would think so! I wish we could meet him before the hanging. Oh, but he's notorious for improbable escapes, so maybe he'll get away again."

"Amelia, I have a mind to think you fancy him."

"It just seems to be a shame to waste such good looks on the gallows."

"I suppose you're right. We'll be able to have fun tomorrow because Fredrick won't be there to tell us it makes him uncomfortable."

"Let's go to sleep, Violetta. The sooner we do, the sooner it'll be tomorrow."

"You're right. Goodnight, Amelia."

"Goodnight, Violetta."

That night, Jack Sparrow escaped the prison that held him. None of the guards knew how, but they were determined to recapture him. Amelia and Violetta awoke the next morning to find Mr. Staton in a rage.

"That bloody pirate escaped! They finally had him where they wanted him and they let him get away!"

Violetta and Amelia smiled at each other, making sure no one else saw, and carried on about their business. After breakfast was eaten and the dishes cleared away, the girls changed their attire and walked to town with Mrs. Staton. The small dress shop owned by Miss Lucy Patton had barely opened when the three ladies filed in.

"Good morning, Mrs. Staton. It's so good to see you again."

"Good morning, Miss Patton. This is my daughter Violetta and her friend Amelia. We are here for Violetta's final dress fitting for her wedding tomorrow."

"Of course! Mr. Baines certainly is a lucky man. I will go fetch the dress now."

"Thank you, Miss Patton."

Lucy came back with the dress quickly and led Violetta to the back to help her into the dress. After she was finished, Violetta was allowed back into the front of the shop where her mother and best friend began to fawn over her and tell her how beautiful she looked.

The group did not know this, but they were being watched. Jack Sparrow eyed Violetta from a nearby alleyway. He found himself intrigued by her for some unknown reason. He planned to follow them back to their place of residence and return there later that night to take what he wanted.

As the three women left the shop, the two best friends were all smiles.

"Now girls," Mrs. Staton said, "when we arrive home I need you tow to run upstairs quickly and change clothes. I know Violetta wants to go down to the beach with you for a bit, Amelia, so I am allowing her to go. Violetta, I am also going to allow you to keep this dress in the chest in your room."

"Thank you so much, Mother!"

"You're welcome, dear."

Amelia was happy, but had a slight feeling of dread. She felt as if someone was watching them. She looked around discreetly, but saw no one watching. The feeling in Amelia's gut was unsettling, but she decided to ignore it. Back at the Staton house, the girls put away the dress, changed, and hurried down to the shore. They ran and splashed in the surf. It was Violetta's birthday and the day before her wedding, they were going to have some real fun. Once again, Amelia got the feeling that someone was watching. Amelia looked over at her friend and found her holding a scarf-like object.

"What have you got there?"

"It looks like a scarf someone lost."

"A woman?"

"Men around here don't wear such decorative scarves."

"Interesting… Leave it, Violetta, and let's go home. It'll be time for dinner soon."

Violetta agreed and they headed back to Violetta's home. Dinner was filled with talk of the pirate's escape and the upcoming nuptials. Mr. Staton brought up the appearance of a strange ship with black sails floating just offshore. He connected the appearance of the ship with Jack Sparrow's mysterious escape. After dinner, Violetta and Amelia said goodnight to the family and went up to Violetta's room. They found the room full of gifts. There were jewels, beautiful dresses, magnificently decorated pins for her hair, and many other things. Amelia helped her friend into an emerald dress that was the same color as Violetta's eyes. The dress was a deep emerald green with gold decorations sewed into it. The two admired it in the floor length mirror by the window for a while. Violetta noticed a small emerald ring on the window sill that had not been there before. She picked it up and ducked her head out the window.

"What is it, Violetta?"

"I just found this ring on the sill. I was wondering if there was someone outside who could have put it there."

"It's very pretty! Does it fit?"

Violetta slipped it onto her finger with no problem.

"It's a perfect fit!" she exclaimed, putting her head back out the window.

"Thank you, whoever you are." She whispered.

Violetta left the room and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Everyone had long since gone to bed and all was dark. She lit a candle and carried it with her for light. She reached the kitchen without incident. Violetta took a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with cool water. The floorboards creaked as if someone was walking on them, but she payed the sound no mind.

"Liked my gift did you, love? You look quite beautiful in that dress."

Violetta froze and almost dropped the glass she was holding.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked, refusing to turn around.

"What do I want? The girl I saw earlier in the dress shop. Who am I?" Captain Jack Sparrow."

She tried to make a run for the door, but he caught her in a bruising grip.

"You'll not be goin' back to your little friend tonight, love. My ship is just offshore, and that's where you'll be going. If you scream or try to run from me again, I can and will shoot you. Do you understand?"

Violetta nodded in silence and did as he told her. He commanded that she bring him paper and a quill, and she did so. He composed a letter saying that he had taken her and had no intention of returning her to them. He left the letter on the dining room table and forced Violetta out the door. As far as he was concerned, she would never see her lover again and would be as unhappy as he was. As they reached his ship, the crew gathered around her and stared at her, a hungry look on their faces. A man called Gibbs was called forward and ordered to take her to the brig. Jack roughly shoved her toward Gibbs and retreated into his cabin; he slammed the door behind him. Violetta enjoyed the gentle way Gibbs handled her. After he had locked her in the brig he began to speak to her.

"I'm sorry about this, lass. The captain has been in a terrible mood these past months. He lost a girl he cared for and it's affecting him greatly. What's your name?"

"Violetta Staton, Sir. What's yours?"

"Joshamee Gibbs, m' lady. Pleased to meet you, Miss Violetta."

"Pleased to meet you as well, Mr. Gibbs. Do you think I'll be able to see my family again?"

"'Tis doubtful, lass. Once ye've been taken by Jack Sparrow ye be taken for good, I'm afraid. I'm sorry…"

Gibbs felt terrible, but he left her. If the captain found him comforting her he would be very angry.

Violetta dropped to her knees and began sobbing. She was terrified and worried about her fate. Her fragile heart began to break at the thought of never seeing her family again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** _What We Want Most_

Violetta spent many days in the brig. Gibbs was her only visitor and her only friend. He told her about Captain Jack and brought her food. As time passed, she began to trust Gibbs and tell him more about herself. One day, Gibbs did not show up when he normally did. Violetta waited for so long, and finally decided that he was not coming. After a while, he came through the hatch. She stood at the bars of the cell, looking intently at him. When she was able to see him clearly, she saw the blood that dripped from a large gash in his forehead.

"Mr. Gibbs, what's happened to you?"

"He threw a rum bottle at me for spending so much time with you."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Gibbs. I feel like this is all my fault."

"Miss Violetta, you did not make me come here to keep you company and make you as comfortable as I possibly can. If you did not make me do anything, how can this be your fault?"

"Oh, but this happened because of me! If you bring me a needle and some thread I will stitch that up for you."

Gibbs nodded and left. He was gone for a few minutes, but returned with the items she had requested. He entered the cell and sat with his head back against the bars. Violetta began to stitch the wound carefully. He bit down on one of his fingers to keep himself quiet. When she was finished, he looked up at her and attempted a smile.

"How do you feel now?"

"My head hurts, but I'll be fine.

"I'm sure you will, Mr. Gibbs. Now get back to work!" Jack growled from the foot of the ladder.

Gibbs leapt up and hurried to obey his captain. The door to the cell was shut and locked again.

"So, what have you been telling my first mate, eh?"

"Your hand is bleeding, Captain."

"Answer my question!"

"Nothing of great importance. I am not trying to turn him against you if that is what you are asking. Now, please allow me to look at your hand."

"Do you not fear me, girl?"

"I do, but I'm more concerned with the amount of blood dripping from your hand."

Violetta reached down and ripped a length of cloth from one of her underskirts. She approached the bars and pulled his hand through. She wrapped the cloth around his hand and tied it firmly in place. She looked up into his dark eyes. This was the first time that Violetta had gotten a good look at his face. In his eyes, she saw a lot of hurt and anger, but she also saw a touch of shock. She realized that she was still holding his injured hand. He bulled it back and looked at it momentarily.

"Thank you, Violetta."

"You know my name?"

"Gibbs told me. He tells me many things."

"Well, you are welcome, Captain Sparrow."

He nodded at her and went back to his cabin. Jack picked up his half-full bottle of rum and slumped into a chair. He could not explain the way he had acted. Her bravery had surprised him. Jack had never had a female prisoner as brave and caring as she was. He looked down at his bandaged hand. He wondered what she saw when she looked at him the way she had. He took a drink of rum, not knowing why his thoughts were wasted on the insignificant girl. A sudden knock echoed in the room.

"What?" he said.

Gibbs entered and addressed his captain.

"Sir, who is to take Violetta her dinner?"

"You, Mr. Gibbs. She talks to you. Ask her what she sees when she looks at me."

"Aye, Captain."

Gibbs left to do his job, leaving Jack to his thoughts. He would get what he wanted even if he had to use Gibbs to get it.

Gibbs sat with Violetta until she had finished her dinner. He entered her cell and sat down beside her.

"May I ask you something, lass?"

"Of course, Mr. Gibbs."

"When you look at Jack what do you see?"

"I see a man who has been badly hurt; a man who has suffered a terrible loss. I see that it will take a strong, caring person to get through to him. I see his anger and his sadness. Mr. Gibbs, I want to help him, but I am afraid that he will not allow me to do so. I don't see him as a murderous pirate, I see him as a person who has had some bad experiences."

"What you're saying is you care about Jack."

"You could say that, yes."

"You were engaged when he kidnapped you, right?"

"The day after the day he took me was supposed to be my wedding. I miss Fredrick very much; it breaks my heart to have this happen, but I might as well make the best of this."

"I'm sorry, lass. Maybe Jack will warm up to you."

"Perhaps he will…"

"I have to go, lass. Jack is expecting me. I'll try to come back later."

"Goodbye for now, Mr. Gibbs."

"Goodbye, lass..."

Gibbs returned to his captain and told him exactly what Violetta had said.

"Bring her to me, Mr. Gibbs."

"But, captain, I don't think-"

"Bring her to me!"

He backed away from the angry captain and did as he commanded. Once Violetta had been brought, Gibbs was instructed to leave. He cast an apologetic look at her and left. She stared at the floor, not wanting to anger him. He approached her and lifted her face, making her look at him.

"Don't tell me you're just now beginning to show fear…"

"I do not wish to do anything that would anger you, Captain."

"Don't worry, love, I won't harm you now. Mr. Gibbs told me what you said. Why do you want to help someone like me?"

"You and your lifestyle intrigue me. I want to know more. I would like to ask you something, Captain Sparrow."

"Ask away, love."

"What happened to you to make you like this?"

"It is a long story, Violetta. Would you like to hear it?"

"That is why I asked, Captain."

Jack allowed her to sit at the table with him and launched into a story about a girl named Anabelle. He told her how he had fallen for her and how he had lost her in the end.

"Captain, that sounds like an accident to me."

"The bullet came from my pistol!"

"The word 'misfire' came from your mouth. You didn't kill her on purpose. You loved her."

"The fact still remains that I am the one who fired the fatal shot."

"The fact also remains that you loved her and you did not want to hurt her."

"Why do I feel like you're right, Violetta?"

"I am right, Jack. I hope you will allow me to call you by your name."

Jack did not answer. It felt good to hear his name fall from her lips. He recognized the feelings he was experiencing immediately. They were the same feelings he had gotten when he met Anabelle. Jack wondered why he was feeling these things towards Violetta; he didn't think that he could ever love another. When he did not answer, she assumed that he did not like her calling him by name.

"Does your hand still sting?"

"No, not at the moment. Why did you bandage it?"

"My fate rests in your hands. Fighting with you constantly would be a useless and tiresome pastime."

Jack cast a strange look in her direction. Violetta was different, the good kind of different. She was smart and had a good head on her shoulders. He knew that he would have to learn more about this girl. Her strange bravery and boldness both angered and calmed him.

"You will be allowed to walk the ship from now on, but you will sleep here in my cabin. When we make port in Tortuga you may only leave the ship in the company of Mr. Gibbs. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Captain. What else would you have me do?"

He thought for a moment, but could think of nothing. He shook his head and allowed her to leave the cabin. The crewmen still eyed her hungrily. She could tell that they wanted her and stayed close to Gibbs. Violetta knew he wouldn't hurt her and she felt safe with him. That night as she slept on the floor in Jack's quarters, she thought of Fredrick. She knew that he had many other girls after his hand in marriage. Now that she was out of the picture there was nothing to stop them trying to get what they wanted. She cried for a bit and hoped that the Captain would take her home before it was too late. The sound of her sobs woke Jack, who began mumbling to himself about something. Violetta eventually cried herself to sleep and all was quiet again.

Many more weeks passed. Gibbs and Violetta were almost inseparable. Jack often glared in their direction wondering why Gibbs got all of her attention. Now, everyone knew that jack was somewhat jealous and they often joked about it behind their captain's back.

A frustrated Jack Sparrow took his compass out of his pocket and began playing with it. He opened it and watched it spin until it pointed to his immediate left. He looked in that direction and saw Violetta standing there alone. Jack snapped the compass shut, not wanting to believe it.

"Violetta, come here a moment." He commanded.

"What is it, Captain?"

"Have I ever shown you my compass?"

"No, I don't believe so. What's so special about it?'

"It points to whatever you want most in the world. Take it. Let it show you what you want." He said, holding it out to her.

Violetta took it and looked at it skeptically. She opened it and watched it spin around. She took this to mean that she didn't know what she wanted. This was true. Violetta had begun to think that she did not want to go back to Port Royal. She could sail the seas with Jack and his crew forever. She had befriended most of the crew and Gibbs was as good a friend as Amelia had been. At the sight of the spinning compass, Jack smiled.

"Hold on to that until it points in one direction or another. It will eventually.

She nodded and walked off to find Gibbs, leaving Jack to his thoughts once again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** _Letters and Tortuga_

Violetta glared at the compass. Two days had passed since Jack had given her the infuriating piece of equipment and the arrow still spun like a top. As she watched the arrow spin, she thought of her family and Fredrick. She knew that one day she would see them all again, but by then Fredrick would have moved on. Violetta hoped that Amelia would find someone to make her happy while she was gone. Suddenly, Violetta got an idea. She knew where Jack kept ink, quills, and paper and fetched them. She sat down and composed a letter:

Dear Amelia,

It has truly been too long since we have been in touch. I write to let you know that I am safe and to put yours and my family's mind at ease. It is hard to tell if or when Captain Sparrow will allow me to return home, but I am quite happy on his ship. At times he is violent and angry, but at other times he is kind and gentle. Please tell my parents that I am alive and well, and that I love them very much. I must end this letter now, for if the Captain finds me writing any letters it will anger him. He only began to trust me a few days ago. Oh, and as for my beloved, tell him that he should do what he must to be happy. I also must tell you that Captain Sparrow is quite charming…

Much Love,

Violetta

Staton

Once the letter was finished, she folded it and slipped it into her bodice. Her plan was to acquire an envelope in Tortuga and send it to her friend. Violetta put away the ink and quill before jack returned. She sat back in her chair, wondering why a pirate had such an effect on her. She did care for Jack, but she was scared to admit it to anyone, even herself. She knew how badly he had been hurt and did not want him to get angry or frustrated with her because she did care about him. Once again, Violetta took out Jack's compass. It no longer spun in its endless circle; it pointed at the door to the cabin, moved to the right, then moved back to the door. The cabin door swung open, revealing Jack Sparrow. She snapped the compass shut, appearing to be irritated with it. Jack smiled at her, something he she had never seen him do before. Even though she was surprised, she smiled back. She noticed Gibbs motioning for her outside the door.

"It still spins, love?"

"It still spins, Jack. I'm going to go out to get some fresh air…" she said as she left, leaving Jack looking dumbfounded.

Gibbs took Violetta down to the crew's quarters.

"What happened to him?"

"What in the world are you talking about, Mr. Gibbs?"

"The captain of course!"

"What's wrong with him?"

"It's like he's gone back to being his old self overnight. I'm worried about him."

"I have yet to see the 'friendly' side of Jack Sparrow that you keep telling me about. I need to ask you a favor, Mr. Gibbs."

"What is it, lass?"

"When we make port in Tortuga come ashore with me and help me find a more appropriate dress than this. I also need to get my hands on more paper and an envelope."

"I will do just that, Violetta. May I ask a favor of you as well?"

"Oh, of course you can."

"Call me Joshamee…"

"I will. Thank you, Joshamee."

"I thank you as well, lass. Now, go back to the captain's cabin. He'll be expecting you."

Violetta hugged her friend and returned to Jack's cabin. She remembered the compass and what it had pointed to earlier. As she stood outside the doors to Jack's cabin, she wondered about his new temperament. The door suddenly swung open, revealing a shirtless Jack. Violetta stared at his many tattoos.

"How long were you planning on staying out there, love? Come in! Tell ol' Jackie about what you've been up to."

She stood there, shocked. Gibbs had been right; it was like an instant change.

"Well, Captain Sparrow, I walked around the deck for a bit, went below and spoke with Joshamee about helping me find a few things in Tortuga, and now I'm here to show you something."

He was a bit more than irritated by the mention of his first mate. He found it odd that he was jealous of their friendship, even if it did seem like more than friendship at times.

"Show me what?" he asked, his mood souring.

"The compass."

"What about it?"

Violetta sighed and picked it up. She opened it and held it in her hands. It still pointed straight at Jack and moved if he did.

"Come see for yourself, Captain."

Jack sighed and walked to where she stood. He looked down at the compass and saw it pointing to him. He moved slightly to the left; the arrow followed him. He was pleasantly surprised by this.

"You've taken a liking to me, then?"

"I can't say that I haven't because that would be lying to you."

Jack smiled at her and lightly touched her face. Her skin was smooth in comparison to his rough hands. She flinched slightly at his touch, not knowing what he was going to do.

"It's alright, love. I won't hurt you."

Violetta nodded and took his hand from her face. She held it in hers for a bit, staring up into Jack's dark eyes. The eyes that stared back at her still showed hurt, and there was almost no trace of anger. She wondered why. Why he was so special. Why she cared about him. Why she had given up on everything she loved to stay in his company. Violetta was vexed by her lack of reasons for staying here.

"Captain Sparrow, I am going below to speak with Joshamee again. I will return shortly."

"Alright, love." he replied, a bit annoyed.

She went below again and found Gibbs asleep. She shook him for a bit, not managing to wake him.

"Okay, we're just going to have to do this the hard way…" she mumbled, gripping the side of the hammock in which he slept.

In an instant, she flipped the hammock and dumped her friend in the floor.

"Curse you for livin'!" he yelled, angry at having been woken.

"What way is that to speak to a lady?"

"Oh, my goodness, forgive me, Violetta! I had no idea…"

"Yes, yes, it's quite alright. Joshamee, why would I choose to stay here?"

"I don't know. Have you chosen to stay here?"

"The compass points to Jack. Every time. He moves, it moves."

"Maybe your heart knows somethin' your head doesn't."

"What?"

"Your heart, lass. It might know something your head doesn't yet."

Violetta allowed him to take her into his arms and comfort her. She hadn't realized how long it had been since she had been hugged like that. She pulled back from him, stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. Then, she went back to Jack's cabin; Violetta found Jack frustrated and staring at the compass.

"Where does it point, Jack?"

"What did you call me?"

"I called you Jack. Why?"

"It's….been a long time since a woman has called my name."

Jack stared at her, his frustration disappearing. Every time she called his name his heart began to pound. He didn't understand it. He barely knew this girl, and yet she had such an effect on him. He knew that the ship would be in Tortuga by morning and Scarlett and Giselle would be waiting for him. What would they think of him hauling some girl along with him? That would earn him a good slap or two. Besides, she had Gibbs. She wouldn't need him at all.

Violetta watched him stare at her. It seemed like there was some conflict going on in his head. She cautiously approached him and touched his cheek. She smiled as his eyes fluttered closed and his hand pressed hers to his cheek.

"Come now, Jack. It's time for us to go to bed. Joshamee told me that we'll be in Tortuga by morning. I would like to get my errands finished before nightfall, and it won't help if I get up after noon."

"I do suppose you are right, Violetta. You have such a beautiful name… Share my bed with me tonight. I give you my word that I'll keep me hands to meself."

"I will, Jack. Thank you. I expect you to keep your word, as any gentleman should."

Jack swallowed hard and nodded. It would be hard to keep his hands off of her, but he swore that he would find a way to do it. Violetta made herself comfortable in his bed, leaving space for him to join her. Jack positioned himself in the remaining part of the bed, his back turned to her. After a while, her breathing slowed and he knew she was asleep. Jack barely slept that night. He was more focused on keeping his hands to himself. He wondered why he wanted to touch her so badly and what made her stand out in his mind. Eventually, he did get to sleep, but it was a very uncomfortable sleep.

Violetta woke in the morning and found that Jack was gone. She discovered Gibbs waiting for her outside the cabin, ready to escort her into town.

"Has Jack already gone?"

"Aye, the Captain left an hour ago. He's been acting very strangely toward me lately… Do you know anything about it?"

"Whenever I mention you his attitude changes; he gets irritated. It is very strange…"

"I see. Well, we can talk more about that later. We've got things to do, have we not?"

"We do have things to do." She replied smiling.

He helped her into the longboat and began to row to the dock. Gibbs watched as she looked around curiously. It had obviously been years since she had been away from Port Royal. He was a bit worried about running into Jack. Gibbs could tell that she cared for Jack more than she ought to, and seeing him with Scarlett and Giselle and drunk could upset her.

"Lass, I think I should warn ye about the things you'll see. There'll be a lot of unsavory characters, especially around the evening. They'll try to get at you, but I'll be around. No need to worry." He said.

Gibbs found himself unable to tell her about Jack's tendencies when he was in Tortuga. He only hoped that they did not run into him. At the dock, Violetta helped him tie up the longboat and followed him to what she assumed was a post office. Gibbs left her for a moment and brought back a quill and an envelope. She took the items, sealed the letter in the envelope and addressed it. She handed it to the person running the place and left with Gibbs.

"Jack asked me to give this to you." He said, handing her a small drawstring pouch with coins in it.

"Did he say anything else?"

"He did; he said that there's a dress waiting for you at the shop. I don't know how he could possibly know your measurements, but this is Jack we're dealing with."

"What do you mean?"

"Jack has a strange way of knowing things that he shouldn't."

"I see…"

Violetta thought about his words as she followed him to the dress shop. She left him outside and went in. Minutes later, she returned to her friend with a box containing the dress. The shopkeeper hadn't allowed her to see it, but Violetta thought Jack knew what he was doing. The friends returned to the longboat and stowed the box under a net, then they went for a walk around town. Night had begun to creep up on them and drunken fools and whores had begun to come out. Gibbs kept a sharp eye out, determined to keep her away from the drunken Jack Sparrow.

"'ello, luv." A deep, slurred voice called.

"Oh, hell, not you! Anyone but you." Gibbs muttered.

"Wha' yeh doin' wiv 'im?"

"Ignore him, Violetta, please. He isn't himself."

Violetta turned back to look at the man who addressed her. Jack Sparrow, drunk and in the company of two women she did not know. The two women hung off of him, asking why he was talking to her.

"Captain Sparrow, I believe you already have company for tonight. I would appreciate it if you kept well away from me."

Her words only served to anger the drunken pirate. He approached her and stood toe-to-toe with her.

"You reek of alcohol, Captain. Apparently those two women like it. Return to your whores, for I have no need for your rum-soaked person."

Jack struck her with the back of his hand, knocking her to the ground. Gibbs managed to get her back to her feet and out of Jack's reach.

"You will not speak to Cap'n Jack Sparrah tha' way!" he slurred angrily.

Gibbs glared at his captain and led Violetta back to the longboat. He took her back to the ship and made her comfortable in the captain's cabin. That night, he stayed with her there and did anything he could for her. By morning, a noticeable bruise had appeared on her face. Gibbs touched it lightly, wondering just how hard Jack had hit her. The touch caused her to stir a bit, but it didn't wake her. Jack Sparrow made his appearance by noon, still a bit hung over. Gibbs stayed with Violetta, who was awake by this time, waiting for the captain to enter his quarters. Violetta was staring out the window when Jack opened the door and entered the room. Gibbs stared him down angrily.

"What are you looking at me like that for, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Joshamee, can I show him?" Violetta asked softly.

"Aye, lass, I would be glad if you did."

She turned to face the two, the purple bruise on her face standing out above all else. Jack's jaw dropped in shock. He tried to get close to her, but she hid behind his first mate. It didn't surprise him; she was unusually attached to him.

"Violetta, who did this to you?" Jack asked.

"You did…" she replied.

Jack shook his head in denial, not remembering even seeing her. He only remembered seeing Scarlett and Giselle and having some rum. Striking her was not found anywhere in his memory. He wanted her to give him another chance, but knew his chances were slim.

"You were drunk when you did this. Captain, she's scared of you now. Did you not notice that when you tried to touch her a moment a go she fled from you?"

"I did notice… Violetta, forgive me. I'm not myself when I've got the rum in me. Had I been sober I never would have hurt you."

Violetta stepped out from behind Gibbs and approached the captain. She allowed him to touch her bruised face. She saw the hurt look on his face; it was as if someone had slapped him as well.

"Jack, what happens in Tortuga will stay in Tortuga." She whispered.


	5. Chapter 4

**Shadowsammy: **Thank you! I'm so glad you think so. I will update often. Sometimes I might take a little longer than usual, but that's life for you. I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Ninjalover13: **Thank you as well! I love it when people enjoy my stories. Hope you continue to read.

**Chapter 4: **_Teach Me_

Night had fallen once again. The ship was still docked at Tortuga, but Jack had kept close to it. He had one of his floozies come to him this night. Violetta was surprisingly jealous, even after what he had done to her. She spent most of the night with Gibbs as he kept watch. He talked to her about his travels and his past. After a while, Cotton came to relieve him from duty. Gibbs turned over the watch to him and stood with Violetta for a while. The silence allowed them to hear the obnoxious screeching of Jack's company. Gibbs noticed his companion sniffle and dab at her eyes.

"You'll have to forgive him, lass."

"Forgive him for what?"

"For all of this… I can tell that he cares about you. He just doesn't want to admit it. I can see that you care for him as well."

"It isn't easy to admit, but I do care for him. I don't know why. In Port Royal I had a rich, loving fiancée and a wonderful family. Instead of wanting to go back, I take a liking to a pirate who doesn't give a damn if I live or die."

"Where did you learn to speak that way?" Gibbs asked, shocked at her swearing.

"I have been on this ship for months. Did you not expect me to use the language I hear daily?"

"Well, I only thought you turned a deaf ear to it… Violetta, even if Jack won't admit to it, I will."

"What are you on about?"

"I care for you as well."

"Oh, my dear friend, don't let Jack hear you say that. There's no telling what he would do to us." She replied, allowing him to hug her.

They noticed that the noises from Jack's cabin had ceased. Violetta peered over the railing to watch the girl leave. Jack looked up at the bridge and saw a pair of green eyes looking back at him. The sadness in Violetta's eyes made him angry with himself; he stormed back into his cabin and slammed the door behind him. Gibbs and Violetta exchanged looks of curiosity.

"I'll go find out what's got him so worked up." She said, descending the stairs and heading towards Jack's cabin.

When she entered she found herself toe-to-toe with him once again. He roughly gripped her arms and shoved her back against the door; he held her there.

"Why did you give me that sad look?"

"Because I-"

"What makes me think of you every time I make to bed a wench?"

"What are you-"

"Why do you always cross my mind? No matter what I'm doing you're always there in my mind. Why?"

"Jack, you're hurting me…" she said, beginning to get a bit scared.

He continued repeating 'why' questions and his grip on her arms continued to tighten. Struggling against him only made things worse, she discovered. Eventually, she got tired of listening to him ramble like a madman.

"Jack! Let me go!" she yelled, hoping to snap him out of his current state.

He released her, but kept raving like a lunatic. Violetta watched him pace back and forth for a while until he plopped down into a chair with his head in his hands. She approached him slowly and knelt in front of him. Jack looked at her with a sad, frustrated look in his eyes.

"Jack, can I tell you something?"

"Aye, you can."

"Maybe your heart knows something your head doesn't yet. A very wise man told me that."

"Who? Gibbs?"

"Yes, actually. That isn't the point. The point is, there's something you haven't realized yet."

"What haven't I realized?"

"I can't tell you that, Jack."

"Why not? You act like you know."

Violetta smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Because I can't, Jack. It isn't my place to speak on matters of the heart."

"My heart is black and unfeeling."

"No, Jack, it isn't. You can feel the same things I feel, you just don't want to admit that you do."

"How do you know this?"

"Your eyes betray you often. The way you look a Joshamee when I'm with him says a lot about what you feel."

"How do you-"

"I am not blind, Jack." She interrupted.

Jack fell silent again; she pushed a few strands of hair away from his face. He lifted his fingers to the fading bruise he had made on her face a few days earlier.

"You have no idea how terrible I felt once I discovered that I had done this to you. I never wanted to hurt you. You're so pretty…"

"Water under the bridge now, Jack." She whispered.

Violetta picked herself up from the floor and settled herself in his lap. He was frozen for a moment, not knowing what to say or do. He lightly touched her cheek and lightly touched his lips to hers. She pressed herself closer to him and wound her hand into his hair. As the kiss gradually intensified, Jack realized that he would have to stop before he did something she might regret. He broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"I'm afraid that if we continue you'll end up in my bed without that pretty dress to cover you."

Her face turned a bright shade of red at the thought. Jack smiled; it was the first time he had seen her blush like that in his presence. He allowed her to stand and watched her plop down on his bed and lie on her back. He gulped and found that he couldn't keep from imagining himself on top of her and her calling his name. Jack averted his eyes, looking anywhere but at her. After a while, she sat up and began to speak to him again.

"Why don't you come to bed? There's no need to stay awake if you're not going to do anything."

"I don't think it wise to share a bed with you tonight. I fear my hands will wander."

Violetta nodded and smiled, "If you do not see fit to bunk with me tonight, then I will find another place to sleep."

"I think not. You will stay here and I will find another place to sleep. Don't argue, I insist."

He left before she had the chance to say anything else. She sat there on his bed, stunned. She shrugged, put on her nightdress, settled down, and eventually went to sleep.

When the crew woke in the morning and found their captain sleeping by the stairs in their cabin, they grew curious. Gibbs rolled his eyes and told them to get to their stations. He didn't disturb the sleeping Jack Sparrow, and instead went upstairs to see Violetta. He caught her just as she was getting out of bed, in nothing but a thin nightdress. The first mate put on a smile and did what he could to keep from staring.

"Slept well, did you?"

"I did. What about you?"

"I slept well, lass. Thank ye for asking. Why isn't Jack sleeping here?"

"Last night he was afraid that his hands would wander and he left without letting me say a thing to the contrary."

"He knew where you would go to find a bed."

"Where?"

"He knew that you would have come to me. He knew that I would have willingly given my bed to you."

"Is he really so jealous?"

"Aye, he is. I think Jack can tell that I feel for you." He replied, placing a hand on her waist.

He moved his hand, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Gibbs knew that there was no chance of her being attracted to him in any way. He did not know that his face betrayed him and showed her the disappointment he felt. A light touch to his cheek brought him out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

"Aye, lass, I suppose I am."

"You know I care for you, Joshamee, just not the same way I care for Jack."

She hugged her friend, attempting to comfort and calm him. When she released him, Violetta opened the box that she and Gibbs had picked up in Tortuga a few days ago. The dress inside was a beautiful lavender color and slimmer than her emerald one. In getting into the frock, she convinced Gibbs to help her. Convincing him was easier than she had thought it would be. He helped her into the dress and laced up the back for her; neither of them noticed Jack watching from the doorway. Violetta turned to her friend and smiled up at him. Jack stood at the door, jealousy bubbling up in him. He turned from them and slammed the door behind him. The two noticed the loud noise. Violetta was the first to figure out what had happened. She left the cabin in search of the captain. Every inch of the ship she searched, but she could not find him anywhere. Ragetti pointed her in the direction of the room where Jack stored the rum. She found the door to be unlocked. Upon opening it, a flickering light could be seen towards the back of the room. Violetta approached the light, and, sure enough, found Jack with a bottle of rum in his hand.

"You got the wrong idea from what you saw."

"What was I supposed to think?"

"He was only helping me lace up the dress. It's very pretty by the way."

"I'm glad you like it. You don't see the way he looks at you."

"No, I don't, Jack. There is one thing that you have to understand…"

"What is it?"

"I do care for him," she said, seeing a bit of pain cross the captain's face, "but I do not care for him the same way that I care for you."

"Why me? In Port Royal you had a wonderful life, and I took you away from it. What made you want to stay? What makes you care for me?"

"I can't answer that, Jack."

"Why not?"

Violetta did not answer. She backed him into the corner and pressed her lips against his. After a short moment, he began to return the gesture. She wedged her free hand under his vest and into his shirt; He gasped at the feeling of her cold hand on his bare chest.

"Because, Jack," she said as she pulled away from him, "sometimes the heart and the head do not share the same information. I only have one request."

"What might that be?"

"At the end of this year, take me back to Port Royal so that I may visit my family."

"I will, but you cannot stay with them."

"Give me a reason to want to return to sea with you."

Jack laughed and nodded. For some strange reason, he enjoyed being challenged by her. He spent the next few weeks doing whatever he could to make her happy. At the same time, Jack found himself thinking about her more and more. He wanted to be near her; he wanted to touch her, wanted to keep her safe. The more he thought about it, the more he thought he was falling for her.

One day, she came to him. He seemed to realize that she wanted something from him, something that he would be all too willing to give.

"Jack, if I am to stay here I wish to learn how to defend myself."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"So, you want to learn to handle a sword and pistol?" he asked, clearly amused.

"Yes, Jack, I do. Please teach me."

He could clearly see that she honestly wanted to learn. So, that afternoon Jack gave her a sword that he had borrowed from Pintel and began to teach her the rules of engagement. He found that she was a fast learner and an obedient student. After two hours, Jack stopped the lesson and handed the sword she had used back to Pintel. When the swords were put away, he handed her his pistol. She studied it for a moment before holding it the way Jack had told her to. He pointed out two birds flying overhead and told her to try to hit one of them. She pulled back the hammer on the gun and took aim. When she fired, one of the birds faltered in its flight. Jack's mouth hung open in surprise; he almost couldn't believe that she had actually hit one. He stopped her after that first shot, not thinking that she needed any more instruction in that area. The sun had begun to set and Jack was in need of a bottle of rum after the day's events. He and Violetta retired to his cabin for the evening.

"Violetta, why do you want to learn how to use a sword? I'm perfectly capable of protecting you."

"I know that, Jack, but there might come a day when you are not there or are otherwise occupied and cannot protect me. It is better to prepare for these things before they happen than have them happen and me not be able to defend myself."

"You're one of the smartest people on my ship, Violetta. I never would have thought of teaching you to defend yourself."

"Violetta smiled and began to play with his dreadlocked hair. She gingerly fingered the things he had braided into his hair.

"Jack, why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you take me? Why did you put this ring on my window sill?"

"I saw you in the dress shop trying on your wedding dress. You looked so happy and beautiful. I was angry and unhappy. I wanted to make you as unhappy as I was, but instead you made me realize that I can be happy with someone else…that I can be happy with you. As for the ring, it was your birthday. You didn't expect me not to give you a small present did you?"

"You want me to stay with you, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"I wish to stay with you, Jack. I must warn you, though; I feel that something terrible is going to happen."

Jack nodded and picked her up, and carried her to his bed. He lay down with her; she snuggled close to him and they both went to sleep. The next day, they left Tortuga.

Three days went by without incident, but on the fourth day trouble was spotted on the horizon. The ship Marty spotted had white sails ahead and as they drew closer the flag flown identified the ship as one of the Royal Navy. Jack immediately hid Violetta in the room used to store the rum. He prepared his crew and ship for battle. The thundering sound of cannon fire rang out. Loud, stampeding footsteps came from overhead. Violetta was worried about Jack. She wondered what would happen if she was discovered. Minutes passed and the sounds of the battle continued. After a while, the sounds from above stopped. A loud crack echoed through the room in which Violetta hid. The door was broken down soon after the first crack. Two officers of the Navy entered and searched the place. They found her hiding in the darkest corner and escorted her up onto the deck. She looked over at Jack, who had been placed in chains. She tore herself free from the grip of the officers and hurried to his side. She gently touched his face and held the hand he offered to her.

"Miss Staton, I am glad to see that you are unharmed. This man is very dangerous." The Admiral said.

"Dangerous? Hardly! He has never hurt me. I know him. I trust him."

"You know nothing about him! Miss Staton, he has clearly deceived you by allowing you to live and being kind to you. You, the pirate, and his crew will return with us to Port Royal. They will be put in prison and hanged. You will be returned to your family."

Violetta held her tongue, though she wanted to say something in attempt to defend Jack.

"Lieutenant, escort Miss Staton to my quarters."

"No. I prefer to stay in the brig with Jack and his crew."

"I will not allow you to do that. You will stay in my quarters."

"Will I be allowed to see them?"

"Not while they are on my ship. When they are transferred to the prison you may do whatever you wish."

His words angered Violetta. Before Jack was taken away, she placed a tender kiss on his lips. He struggled a bit as he was pulled away from her. The crew gave her sad looks as they were made to follow their captain. She approached Gibbs and pulled him from the line.

"He stays with me."

"Absolutely not."

"Why not? He worked for you years ago. He was shanghaied into piracy years ago and you fine gentlemen never looked for him."

"What was his rank?"

"He was a warrant officer." She replied, using a bit of the information he had given her months ago.

"Then he can stay with you."

Violetta was glad that Gibbs had kept quiet and gone with what she was saying. Now, all they could do was wait until they arrived back in Port Royal.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** _Saving Jack_

Two weeks passed aboard the HMS Practicality. On the last day of their journey to Port Royal, Violetta met with Gibbs privately. They discussed how they would spring Jack from prison, recapture the _Pearl_ from the Royal Navy, and get as far away as possible. Once their plan was laid out, the two went about the day as usual.

That evening the two dined in the galley, paying no mind to the others around. When the man guarding the brig left his station to get some sleep, Gibbs sneaked Violetta down to the brig to see Jack. At first, he didn't seem to realize they were there. He continued to stare at a certain spot on the floor. He only looked up when Violetta knelt beside him on the other side of the bars and put her hand through to touch him. His face lit up at the sight of her and he took her hand and kissed it. She smiled at him.

"Are you alright, Jack?"

"I've been better, Violetta, but seeing you does make this situation more bearable."

"I will get you out of this, Jack."

"That's a dangerous venture. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes, absolutely, Jack. As long as I have my accomplice I will be fine."

"Your accomplice?"

Violetta pointed to Gibbs who stood watch. She saw Jack's face fall a bit.

"Jack, I would spring you from prison even if I didn't have him to help me. His help will just make it easier. You're the one that I care for, Jack." She said, watching him instantly cheer at her words.

Gibbs cast a "someone is coming, hurry up" look in her direction and turned away again.

"Jack, I must go. Someone is coming. Remember what I've told you."

He resented her pulling her hand away, but he let her go. Jack knew that he would be seeing her again at the prison in Port Royal.

Later that night, the ship docked in Port Royal. Violetta watched as Jack and his crew were led away again. Gibbs reassured her that they would be safe. The ship's Admiral stepped forward and gave Gibbs orders to take Violetta home. He willingly accepted this task. He offered her his arm, she took it, and they set off in the direction of Violetta's former home. It took about fifteen minutes to walk there. As they approached the house, her family ran out to greet her. All were happy to see here, but none were too happy to see Gibbs. Violetta's father threatened to have him hanged for "what he had done" to the family.

"Father, do not speak to him that way! He has been nothing but kind to me. Joshamee is a kind and gentle man."

"You are deceived, my child! This is no kind and gentle man! This is nothing more than a dirty pirate."

"Father, he was a warrant officer for the Royal navy before he was a pirate."

"Was he? How does that work?"

"He was shanghaied into piracy. He is very caring. He's the one who took care of me on Jack's ship."

After her explanation, everyone warmed up to Gibbs. Only Violetta and Gibbs knew that the story she told them was only half true. Mr. Staton invited Gibbs to stay for a while as an apology for the threat. No one seemed to notice that she had called Captain Sparrow by name and that her voice and features softened at the thought of him. No one, that is, except Fredrick. He could see that something had happened between his fiancée and the pirate captain. It made him very uncomfortable; A while later, he pulled her aside to ask her a few questions about what had gone on.

"I've missed you, Violetta." He said.

"I'm sure you have." She replied, almost uncaringly.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Joshamee and I have to go to the Fort to give evidence against Captain Sparrow."

"I will go with you then."

"No! We were instructed to only be in each other's company."

"You don't fool me, Violetta."

"What are you on about?"

"I heard you call him Jack. Something happened between you and that pirate on that ship, and I will find out what. I'm not going to marry a whore."

"Yes, I called him Jack. That is his name. I became close to him over the many months I was gone, but nothing happened between us the way you think they did. Do you have a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact, I do! I forbid you from visiting him in prison. You will attend his hanging and that will be the last time you see him. You will forget him, Violetta. You belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone except myself. If I learned anything from Jack it is that. You do not own me and I will see him again."

"You think that don't you?"

"I know it. I will not marry you, Fredrick. If I had known that this is the real you I would never have accepted your proposal. Find someone else to marry you and take care of you and obey your every command."

"That's too bad. Our children would have been beautiful."

"Not if they possessed your black heart." She said, tossing a glittering ring to the ground at his feet.

Violetta left, heading towards the guest room in which Gibbs slept. Upon entering the room, she found Gibbs talking to a parrot. She held out her hand and the parrot flew to her and perched on her hand.

"Cotton's parrot?"

"Aye, it is. He escaped through the bars. He keeps saying 'pretty girl'. What does that mean?"

"I don't know. Could he have picked it up from Jack?"

"It's possible."

"_Captain Jack! Pretty Girl!"_

"What did it just say?" Violetta asked.

"It associated Jack with the words 'pretty girl'. So it is something he picked up from the captain…"

"How did he know to come here?"

"He's smart. He's been around us long enough to know our faces."

Violetta shrugged and looked at the parrot.

"Do you know where Jack is?"

"_Wind in your sails!"_

"Joshamee, does that mean yes?"

"It's meant yes for as long as I can remember."

"Good bird! We'll need you then."

"If we are to do this tomorrow night you will need to get some sleep, lass."

"_Pretty Girl!"_

"Quiet down, now. Goodnight, Joshamee." She said, kissing his cheek."

Violetta left the room and walked as quietly as she could down to her room down the hall. She locked the door to her room behind her. As she changed into her nightdress, tears began to fall from her eyes. She wondered what would happen if they failed to rescue Jack. The thought of watching him hang made her fragile heart crack. If they did fail and she had to watch the man she loved hang her heart would surely break. Violetta lay down in her bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Violetta woke early and put on the slim lavender dress that Jack preferred and slid the ring he had given her onto her finder. She left the room and met Joshamee on the front porch. The first place they headed was the prison. The walk to the prison was lengthy and took a while, but it was worth it. They were allowed in, but they were stopped by a man sitting at a desk.

"State your name and purpose here."

Violetta approached the desk and gave the man the sweetest look she could manage.

"I am Violetta Staton and this is Joshamee Gibbs. We wish to see the man named Jack Sparrow."

"Why do you want to see him?"

"Closure, sir."

"Well, if it will comfort you to see him behind bars, milady, you may see him."

Violetta nodded and followed the man to the cell in which Jack was kept. He was staring out the small window of the cell.

"Could we have a moment alone with him?" she asked.

"Of course, miss." He answered.

She waited until the man and the guards were gone to speak. When she had spoken before Jack didn't seem to hear her.

"What are you looking at, Jack?"

At the sound of his name, he looked back at the person who spoke. He approached the bars at which she stood, looking as if he thought she wasn't real. Jack put his hand through the bars and touched her face. He seemed surprised when his hand didn't pass through her.

"You're really here?"

"Yes, Jack, I am. Why wouldn't I come?"

"I had heard that you were preparing for your wedding."

"I broke off the engagement. I cannot marry a man I do not love."

"Who do you love, Violetta?"

"You, Jack. Tonight, we will return and set you free. We will get your ship back and sail far away from here"

"You promise?"

"I promise, Jack. We will break your crew out first to create a distraction. Once the guards are focused on them we will come for you."

"I'll be waiting, Violetta. It's good to see so much beauty in this terrible place. Now, go wait outside I would like a word alone with Mr. Gibbs. We will be together again very soon."

"Yes, Jack." She said as she turned and left.

Gibbs approached the bars and looked into his captain's eyes.

"What is it, Captain?"

"Take care of her, mate. Don't let anything happen to her. If something happens to me, don't let her stop to help me."

"Aye, Cap'n, I'll try. She's very strong willed, sir, and she loves you. You heard her say so."

"She did say that didn't she?"

"Do you love her, Captain?"

"I never thought I could love anyone the way I loved Anabelle, but Violetta has changed the way I think. I do love her."

"Then tell her, sir."

"I will. Go. She's waiting for you."

Gibbs nodded and left to escort Violetta home. Once he had gotten her home safely, he left again to find the place where the ship was docked. He knew that they would have to wait another day to steal the ship. Violetta had said that the crew could be hidden in the cellar and Jack could be hidden in her room. Gibbs had told her what would have to be done in order for their plan to work. After hours of searching, he found the ship docked in a naval shipyard. The ship was not as heavily guarded as he had expected.

When he returned to the Staton house, Violetta was getting ready to leave to spend a night with Amelia. What her family didn't know was that she would not be staying with Amelia for long. That afternoon, Violetta left and made the trip to Amelia's home. Her friend greeted her at the door, very excited to see her.

"I'm so glad you're home! It must have been terrifying!"

"For a while it was. After a few months, I got to know the crew and Jack. Jack was cold and bitter for a while, but by being kind to him I got him to trust me. Once he realized that he could trust me he changed."

"Changed how?"

"He's kind now."

"What about your wedding?"

"I will not marry Fredrick."

"Why not?"

"He tried to forbid me from seeing Jack in prison. He called me a whore. Apparently all he wanted me to do for him was serve as his housekeeper and have his children. On top of all that, I do not love him any longer. Amelia, Joshamee is coming to take me back home later tonight."

"Who?"

"Jack's first mate. I saved him from the hangman's noose. Once we rescue Jack, we're going to set sail again and I will be gone for a long while, but I will visit from time to time."

"How? Sparrow is in a heavily guarded prison and will be hanged tomorrow. You'll be hanged too if you're caught!"

"We'll do it somehow, Amelia."

"Good luck with that, Violetta. Can I tell you something?"

"Of course! You can tell me anything, Amelia."

"While you were gone I got engaged."

"Really? Oh my goodness, congratulations! To who?"

"Your brother." She said smiling.

"Oh, you two finally realized that you're absolutely perfect for each other!"

The two stayed up late into the night discussing the upcoming wedding. They talked until Amelia saw a face in the window and began freaking out. Violetta silenced her friend, assuring her that they would be fine. She opened the window and said,

"There's such a thing as a door!"

She helped Gibbs through the window and allowed him to put a black veil on her.

"Amelia, this is Joshamee Gibbs. He's the man I spoke of earlier."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Amelia."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Gibbs." She replied with a polite smile.

"I've been to see Jack. He's asking for you, Violetta."

"Then we must go quickly. Time is running out."

"Violetta, please be careful. I won't tell anyone. What exactly are you going to do?" Amelia asked, beginning to get worried.

"Nothing you should worry about. We will be safe, Amelia, I promise. You will see me again before we leave here. Goodbye for now, my dear friend."

"Goodbye…" Amelia replied, hugging her friend.

Violetta and Gibbs slipped out the window and were swallowed by the pitch black night. It was then that Amelia realized that Violetta was not only her friend and soon to be sister in law, but a pirate as well.

Jack lay on the floor of his cell, waiting for Violetta to return to him. The sound of a door opening caught his attention and he sat upright quickly. A woman in a black dress and veil appeared with a well-dressed man. The man asked the two guards to leave them alone for a moment. Once the officers were gone the veil was lifted, revealing the face of Violetta Staton. She went immediately to Jack. Gibbs went to the crew and instructed them to lift the door free. Violetta held Jack's hand through the bars. A moment later, the crew was free and picking up their effects from the cooks across from the cell. They stood at the bottom of the stairs while their captain was freed from his cell. Jack knew the way to the Staton house, so he would lead the crew there. Violetta and Gibbs would be a little behind them.

Once Jack and his crew had left, shots rang out. A few minutes after the shots and scuffling footsteps had ceased, the two left behind slowly exited the corridor that led to the prison cells. At the sight of the two officers from before lying dead, Violetta "fainted." Gibbs caught her before she hit the floor. The men who approached were brushed off by Gibbs who picked her up and carried her out the door, insisting that all she needed was to be taken home. After a few minutes of walking, he set her on her feet and allowed her to walk the rest of the way. The crewmen were all standing around the cellar door, none of them daring to say a word. Gibbs unlocked the cellar door and got the crew in quickly. The doors were closed again and Violetta and her companion slipped into the house through the back door. The two said goodnight to each other and went to their rooms. Jack was lying on Violetta's bed waiting for her. When she entered the room, he immediately rose to his feet and embraced her.

"I've missed this, love."

"I have missed it as well, Jack."

"Violetta, I have somethin' I want to tell you, but I have to wait until I get me ship back and can say it in front of me crew."

"As you wish, Jack. Now, come on, let's get some rest." She said, smiling up at him.

He nodded and lay down in bed with her. The last thing she heard him say was:

"I missed watchin' you sleep too…"


	7. Chapter 6

***Sorry about the incredibly long wait. I've been super busy. Enjoy!***

**Chapter 6:**_ Gone Again_

In the early hours of the morning while Jack still slept, Violetta was sitting at her desk writing a letter to her family that read:

Dear Mother, Father, Henry & Amelia,

Once again, I am gone. I feel that you should know that I went with Jack willingly. He may be a pirate, but I trust him. Mother and Father, my engagement to Fredrick is no more. I cannot marry a man that I no longer love. My heart belongs to Captain Jack Sparrow, but I confess that I do not know if he feels the same way. There is no need to hunt us down for fear that I am in danger or unhappy. I ask you to please respect my wishes. I will make return visits from time to time when I am able to do so. I love you all very much. Amelia and Henry, I am sorry that I will not be around for your wedding. I will see the two of you again soon. I wish you all the best. Please try not to miss me too much. Who knows? Maybe I'll have some surprises of my own when I return.

Love,

Violetta Staton

She folded the letter and left it sitting on her desk. She glanced at Jack; he was still asleep. Violetta changed into the violet dress she had always worn and opened the chest by the window. She took out the dress she would have worn at her wedding. It was just the way she remembered it except now it would only be a pretty decoration.

"Bring it with you."

Violetta jumped at the sudden sound of Jack's voice.

"What would be the point, Jack?"

"You might need it. You never know."

"I know I won't need it, Jack."

"I remember the day I first saw you. You were in the dress shop with your mother and your friend. You looked beautiful in your wedding dress."

"Now it's only a dress, Jack."

He watched her put the dress away in silence. When the dress was out of sight, Violetta looked out the window. She saw Gibbs leading the crew out of the cellar to take them to where the ship was docked.

"Where are they going?" Jack asked.

"They're going to take back your ship. We will join them later."

"Why not go with them now?"

"Soon the sun will be completely raised and you will be easily seen in the streets. Everyone in Port Royal will be looking for you."

"So I am to stay here with you all day?"

"Yes, Jack. That isn't a problem is it?"

"Absolutely not."

Violetta smiled up at him. She saw a mischievous sparkle in his chocolate colored eyes and began to wonder what he could be planning. He touched her soft cheek and smiled. Jack began to think back to the first month that she had spent on his ship. He had showed her nothing but how cruel and hateful he could be, but she had been patient and kind to him. A light, gentle touch on his cheek brought him back to reality. He remembered where he was and who he was with.

"Are you okay, Jack?"

"Why wouldn't I be, love?"

"You had such a faraway look in your eyes."

"I was only thinking back to the first few months you spent on my ship. Did you ever wonder why I kidnapped you, Violetta?"

"Of course I did, Jack. I was afraid to ask because I was afraid of angering you."

"Do you want me to tell you why now?"

"I would, Jack."

"When I first saw you in that wedding dress, you looked so happy. At the time, I was bitter and full of hatred. I wanted to make you as lonely and heartbroken as I was. There is why I took you. I found that it would be harder to break you than I thought before. My kidnapping you turned out to be good for both of us."

"You're right, Jack. I knew that you were trying to make me unhappy, but I thought that showing you kindness would soften your heart."

"You thought right, Violetta. Are you aware of how much it hurts Gibbs to see you with me?"

"Yes…his eyes often betray him."

"What will you do about it?"

"Be as good a friend as I can without getting his hopes up too high."

"That would be best, love."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Jack hid between the chest containing the dress and the wall.

"Yes? Who is it?" Violetta called.

"Mother wants you to come down to breakfast. It's your brother, Henry."

She opened the door and hugged her sibling.

"Happy to see me?" he asked.

"Of course I am! I'm so happy you're going to marry Amelia!"

"Oh, she's told you? I'm glad you're happy. After your traumatic experience you need a happy occasion."

Violetta half-heartedly agreed and walked arm-in-arm with her brother to breakfast. Amelia was there, red-faced and all smiles. The meal was full of wedding talk. No one seemed to know about the escape of Jack and his crew yet. Violetta hoped Gibbs and the crew were safe. The arrack on the men who guarded the ship would take place a little after midday. If they were successful in recapturing the ship, Gibbs would sail the ship to a hidden place and return to fetch her and Jack. To Violetta, the morning meal dragged on forever. When it ended, Violetta took Amelia up to her room.

"Are you alright, Amelia?" she asked.

"Perfectly fine. Why?"

"Your face is so red."

"Henry makes me blush with all the sweet things he says." Amelia replied, a dreamy smile appearing on her face.

A muffled bang came from the trunk in the corner.

"What was that?" Amelia asked.

Violetta got up and opened the trunk. When she looked in she began to laugh.

"How did you manage getting in there?"

"Shut up and help me out." Jack growled.

Violetta stifled her laughter and helped him out of the cramped space. She looked over at Amelia, who was in complete shock, and shrugged.

"What is HE doing here, Violetta?"

"I told you, Amelia. I helped break him out and I will be leaving with him tonight."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Being separated from him is no longer an option. I no longer belong here. I belong at Jack's side."

"What about your family?"

"I've told you that I'll come back from time to time."

"He's a pirate!"

"What does that matter?" Jack asked irritably.

Amelia fell silent at the sound of his voice. She knew that she had angered him, and did not wish to make his foul mood worse. Violetta took Jack's hand in an attempt to calm him, but her efforts were wasted.

"Why does it matter that I'm a pirate? Am I incapable of experiencing deep feelings because of the way I live? You are somehow better than me because you are not a pirate? I'm no good because I'm not like you?"

"I never said those things!" Amelia replied, frightened.

"Jack, calm down! You misunderstood her. Listen, she's just scared and you're not helping. Amelia only wants what's best for me."

"Being with me isn't what's best for you. Is that it?"

Violetta's temper flared. Jack's sudden fit of rage was not at all needed, and he knew it.

"Amelia, I find it beneficial for you to leave. I will stay here and calm Jack. Tell no one what you have seen here."

Amelia said nothing and left. Violetta rounded on Jack, still furious with him for his actions.

"What the hell was that?"

"Why was she implying that I'm not good enough for you?"

"She doesn't know you the way I do, Jack. She isn't the one who spent months with you on your ship. She doesn't love you."

"I thought that you would have told her…"

"She wouldn't understand. Amelia was raised to hate pirates and marry a 'proper gentleman' of status."

"I see now. That's why she doesn't accept me."

"She will learn to get along with you eventually."

"Aye, I suppose she will."

Violetta touched his shoulder and smiled. This was the only pirate she had ever known to be sweet and forgiving. She also knew that he could be ruthless and merciless at times. The violent side no longer frightened Violetta. She had seen him that way once and knew how to calm him.

"What are you thinking when you look at me like that?" he asked.

"I'm mostly thinking about the day that I first noticed a change in you."

"Why?"

"That's the first day you were kind to me."

"You're the one who changed me, Violetta. If I hadn't taken you I would still be the cold, cruel Jack Sparrow I used to be."

"True. I used to hate you for the things you did. Now that I know you and understand the pain you felt, I could never hate you or be apart from you."

Jack closed his eyes and smiled. It appeared that he had done one thing right in his life. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what his father would think. Captain Teague was a wise and tough man. Jack almost feared the judgment that his father would pass on his actions and his love.

A tapping noise came from the window. Jack glared at the window, wondering what the hell was making the annoying noise. It was Cotton's parrot again. Violetta opened the window and allowed it in.

"Is everything okay?" Violetta asked it.

"_Wind in your sails!"_

"If everything is fine why are you here?"

"_We sail at midnight!"_

"Why tell me this now?"

"_How did they find us?"_

"What are you talking about?"

"_Two hurt, three dead. We sail at midnight."_

"He came from the ship, Violetta. Those are things he picked up from the crew. Something happened, but nothing that stopped them from taking the ship." Jack said, looking at the sky.

"At midnight I will take you to our meeting place, Jack. I only hope that someone will be there to meet us…"

Jack could tell that Violetta was worried about Gibbs and his jealousy spiked again. He was so used to getting what he wanted that he couldn't handle his almost nonexistent competition. He knew that Gibbs loved her, but he also knew that Violetta did not return his feelings. To find what fueled his constant jealousy, one would have to look deep into the heart of Jack Sparrow. The truth was, he couldn't handle losing someone else he loved; he especially couldn't handle losing someone he loved to his first mate. He barely noticed the emerald eyes that stared up at him. Jack was almost afraid to speak to her, not wanting to let her see and hear how jealous he really was. Violetta could tell that something was wrong. The look in his eyes betrayed his feelings as they always had.

"You know better than to think that, Jack. I haven't even thought about him until now. Joshamee is a dear friend, Jack, there's no doubt about that, but you know that I don't love him."

"I know that, love. I cannot promise that I will control my jealousy, but that's only because I've not felt this strongly about a person in a long time. Losing you would destroy what's left of my heart."

"I won't hurt you, Jack. I won't hurt you unless you hurt me. I don't think it will come to that though."

Jack sighed and sat by the window. The words she said were calming and sweet. Her voice, to him, was like a siren's call. There was nothing more calming or more beautiful to him than she was. He looked at her, but she wasn't looking back at him. Violetta's mind was far away from where she stood. Her eyes flickered over to him and she began to smile. She found it hard not to smile when she was looking at him. His chocolate brown eyes were dull and did not reflect the light; something was still bothering him. Violetta sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't ask what the matter was, thinking it was the same thing as before. She was wrong. He was worried about his crew, yes, but not for their safety. Jack was more concerned about with what their reactions would be when he told them that he loved her. They had willingly accepted Anabelle and treated her like a queen. The only member of his crew that he didn't have to worry about was Gibbs. His first mate was, in Jack's opinion, too close to Violetta.

"Jack, I never asked, but what's the name of your ship?"

"It's called the _Black Pearl_, love. Oh, you can pick up foul language from my crew but not the name of my ship? Selective hearing, that is."

"They use foul language more than they use the name of the ship."

"I can't argue with that." He said, grinning.

The day wore on as it normally would. Violetta only left the room when it was time for a meal or when her mother needed her help. By nightfall, both she and Jack were ready for a change of scenery. Just before midnight Violetta left the room one last time to fetch a few bandages for the injured crew members. While she was gone, Jack took a few things from her trunk including her wedding dress; things he thought she would need later on. Jack had determined where they would sail first; they would head for Tortuga. The ship would need supplies and other necessary items and the crew would need a few days' rest. Tortuga was a potentially bad idea though. Jack had had his way with many a wench in Tortuga, and two in particular always came back to haunt him. Scarlett and Giselle had always fought over Jack; he was afraid of what the two would tell Violetta if they had the chance. She would be kept as far away from the Faithful Bride as possible while they were in port, he determined. Gibbs would keep Violetta with him while Jack was at the tavern. Jack determined all of this before Violetta reentered the room. When the door opened again, thoughts of Tortuga ceased.

"Are you ready, Jack?" she whispered.

"I've been ready, love." He replied, moving to stand close to her.

"Jack, have your pistol ready. There's a slight chance that we will be followed."

"By who?"

"Fredrick, my ex fiancée. Amelia could have told him what we're planning and he could try to stop us by hurting you."

"How can he hurt me?"

"By hurting me or attempting to kill you. I'm not sure of any of this, but it's something we might have to deal with in the near future."

"I will be prepared for it. He won't hurt you, Violetta. I'll kill him before he does."

She smiled and told him to gather his things. Once he had done so, she led him through the house and out the front door as quietly as was possible. They both knew the consequences of being caught, and were both on the lookout for anything that would make a loud noise. The streets were practically empty save for a few soldiers and drunks. Once the stragglers had their backs turned, Jack and Violetta slipped into the woods. She led him to a secluded area of beach, far away from the town. There was a longboat that had been pulled up on shore, but the _Black Pearl_ was nowhere in sight. Violetta plopped down in the sand.

"Where's my ship?"

"Be patient, Jack. The ship probably needed some repairs after the attack."

Jack stayed standing, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, he sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Eventually, Violetta fell asleep on Jack's shoulder. He was so preoccupied with watching her sleep that he didn't hear the sound of another person approaching. The audible sound of a pistol being cocked brought jack out of his reverie.

"On your feet." A deep, male voice commanded.

Jack gently laid Violetta on her side and turned to face the man with the gun.

"Now, Jack Sparrow, I am going to take this young lady back to her family where she belongs."

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, mate. She doesn't belong with them. Her place is with me; even she says so."

"And I am to believe that?"

"Yes, Fredrick, you are." A female voice said from behind Jack.

Fredrick looked at Violetta and smiled.

"Oh, come, Violetta, and let's go home. I'm dreadfully sorry for all those terrible things I said. I love you."

"Like hell you do." She said, cocking the pistol she had slipped from Jack's belt a few moments ago. Fredrick's eyes widened; Jack started laughing.

"She'll use it, mate."

"Fredrick, you will leave here and forget everything you have seen or you will never be seen again. Which will it be?"

"You wouldn't dare…" he replied, staring her down.

"Why don't you try me?"

Fredrick hesitated, not knowing if she was serious of not. Violetta took advantage of his hesitation and took aim. She aimed for the wrist attached to the hand in which her ex fiancée held the pistol pointed at Jack.

"You do not control me, Fredrick, and you never will." She said as she pulled the trigger.

All three heard the bones of Fredrick's wrist shatter, but only one felt the pain. Jack simply grinned and laughed.

"I told you she'd use it, mate. I taught her well." He said.

The injured man cradled his shattered and bleeding wrist and ran back towards the town. Violetta picked up the pistol Fredrick had dropped and handed it to Jack. He refused the one she handed him and took his pistol from her other hand.

"Keep it, love. You'll need it in the future. You said before that you wanted to be able to defend yourself in the event of my absence, and now you have the means to do that."

"Thank you, Jack." She said.

"No, thank YOU, love. Once again, you've saved me life."

"It was nothing, Jack. I did what I had to do to keep you safe. Come sit with me and wait for the ship."

Jack smiled and sat down beside her, staring out at the ocean. The two would wait four more hours for the ship. Once it was in sight, they got into the longboat and rowed out to it. They were taken aboard with the things they had with them and they sailed off into the sunrise. They were gone again.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** _We All Make Mistakes, but What the Hell Was I Thinking?_

A lot of things can happen in three weeks. Enemies can become friends, friends can become enemies; love can be destroyed, love can be made, and so on. But, none of these things happened aboard the _Black Pearl _in the three weeks it took to get to Tortuga. The day they made port Jack took Gibbs aside.

"What is it, Cap'n?"

"Mate, whatever you do don't let Violetta get near the Faithful Bride. I cannot have her see that."

"How do I keep her away, sir?"

"Do anything you can. I mean anything."

"Aye, sir."

Gibbs was half terrified of the task he had been given. He didn't know what Jack was hiding from Violetta, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. One thing he did know was that he wasn't going to let his captain hurt her. Gibbs knew that Jack cared for Violetta and wouldn't let him break the poor girl's heart. After all, Gibbs cared for her too. Two hours after Jack went ashore, Gibbs took Violetta into town. The two mostly walked around and talked about past experiences. By the evening, Gibbs was thirsty and had forgotten about the task given to him by his captain.

"You thirsty, lass?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. Where might we get a drink around here?"

He grinned and ushered her into the very place he was supposed to avoid at all costs, the Faithful Bride. Violetta stayed close to her companion, not wanting to get lost in the crowd. She sat at a table with him and watched him hold up two fingers to the barmaid, who brought two drinks to the table.

"Joshamee, where is Jack?"

"Don't know, lass. He could be anywhere."

Violetta picked up the cup in front of her and took a drink from it. The liquid burned her throat, but she didn't mind it much. After a while, Violetta began to get irritated with her companion's drunken chatter. She had only had one drink, but Gibbs had not stopped at just one.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the entire world, love." A familiar voice said from a nearby table. Violetta turned around to get a good look at the owner of the voice. She stood and walked over to face the half-drunk Jack sparrow, her temper flaring. He was in the company of two women of ill repute. She had the feeling that she had seen them before. Both of these ladies looked less than pleased to see her.

"Remember me, Captain Sparrow?" she hissed angrily.

"How did you get here?" he asked, confused.

Violetta gestured to the table at which a sloshed Joshamee Gibbs still sat.

"Bugger…"

"Who is she, Jack?" the blonde woman next to him asked in a whiney voice.

"Her name's Violetta, Giselle, and she is going to kill me…" he replied, shrinking back a little.

"I trusted you, Jack. I believed everything you said to me, but I guess you lied to get what you wanted. I'm taking Joshamee back to the ship. Don't bother yourself with me anymore. I'll be sleeping with the crew from now on." She continued as if Giselle had never spoken.

Her hand collided with his face in a hard slap, and she turned away. Violetta gathered up the drunken friend and left the tavern. Jack leapt up and followed her to the dock, begging her for forgiveness the entire way. She mostly ignored him, but one thing he said set her off.

"They mean nothin' to me!"

"Is that so? 'The most beautiful girl in the entire world' means nothing to you? Lies, all of it! Your words hold no meaning now. Go back to your whores, Captain Sparrow."

"Oh, you heard that…bugger."

"Yes, I heard that." She said, getting in the longboat with Gibbs and pushing off from the dock. Jack watched her row away towards his ship. He knew that he had done something terrible; he knew that he had hurt her. Jack did not go back to the Faithful Bride that night. He sat on the dock and stared at his ship. He wondered what Violetta thought of him now. Sure, Scarlett and Giselle were good at what they did, but seeing them was not worth losing someone he loved. If Violetta forgave him it would be an absolute miracle.

On the _Black Pearl_, Violetta helped Gibbs into his bed. She ignored his drunken gibberish as she made sure he was alright where he was. After he had fallen asleep, she began to restlessly walk the ship. The bo'sun stopped her.

"Where be the captain?" he asked.

"I don't know, Bo'sun, and I don't care."

The bo'sun stared after her as she walked away from him, wondering what had happened.

The lamps were left on for the woman who restlessly walked the ship. The crew knew that something had happened, but they were all too afraid to approach her and ask. They all knew how angry women could get and what they could do when angered. The only person on board who could control her was sound asleep in his bed below. Violetta eventually sat down on the stairs that led to the bridge. She was still angry, but walking the ship like she had been doing wasn't going to solve anything. She didn't know what she would do, but she had already decided that Jack would feel her pain and regret what he had done. What she didn't know was that the captain already regretted his actions. He had also determined what he would do when he got back to his ship. He would call on an old friend who could possibly talk to Violetta since she wouldn't listen to him. He knew better than to think that she would forgive him right away. For once in his life Jack realized that he had done something despicable. Even though he had not planned on his first mate forgetting his orders, it had happened. Now the one girl in the world he didn't want to hurt was angry at him and didn't want to see him. Jack had done some stupid things in his life, but nothing as stupid as this. Now all he could do was lie on the dock and look at the stars until morning. He did not want to face her this night; all he would get was a cold, unfeeling stare from her and he knew it.

The next morning, a hung-over Gibbs stumbled onto the deck and discovered Violetta asleep on the steps. He shook her gently to wake her. When he finally got her up and of the steps, he noticed that her eyes were swollen and bloodshot.

"Have you been crying, Violetta?" he asked.

"Not that I can remember. Why?"

"Your eyes be red, lass."

"Yours are red too, Joshamee."

"I have an excuse. What's yours?"

"We ran into Jack and his floozies last night. You don't remember it because you were drunk."

"The captain…"

"Yes…"

"I was supposed to keep you away. He didn't want you to see…"

"I'm glad I did. Now I know that I can't trust him any farther than I can throw him."

"He made a mistake, Violetta."

"He knew exactly what he was doing, Joshamee."

"She's right, mate, I did know what I was doing."

Gibbs turned around and looked at his captain. Everyone fell silent and stared at the three.

"Violetta…" Jack said, trying to get her to listen.

At the sound of her name, Violetta left and went below. Gibbs followed her, begging her to talk to Jack. He came back without her.

"She doesn't want to see you. What the hell were you thinking, sir?"

"I thought you would remember your duties."

"People make mistakes, Jack, but what you did was just foolish! You even knew what you were doing!"

"It's bad enough seeing her unhappy… I knew that I shouldn't do it but I couldn't stop myself."

"Why, Jack? Why didn't you just stop when you got the feeling that you shouldn't be doin' it?"

"I don't know! And now she might never forgive me."

"What are you going to do about this?"

"Angel. Our angel can help."

"Where will you find her?"

"We will sail until we find her, Master Gibbs. Her ship is easily distinguishable."

"If she refuses?"

"Then I'll do what I can."

The _Black Pearl_ sailed away from Tortuga with all haste. Jack charted a course for Isla de Angel and waited to arrive there. Every time he caught a glimpse of Violetta, he tried to catch her eye, but he never succeeded. After weeks of being ignored by Violetta and seeing her in the constant company of his first mate, he spotted the rocky shore of Isla de Angel. As the _Pearl_ neared the place where she would sail through the tunnel of rock into the cove, Jack tried to remember which fork would take the ship to a dead end. When they reached the potentially deadly fork, Jack directed the ship to the left. The _Pearl_ sailed smoothly into the cove. A ship already floated there at anchor. A small child stood on the deck, watching the newcomers drift closer. When Jack boarded the ship that belonged to his old friend, he stopped to talk to the little girl.

"Hello, young missy. What's your name?"

"Suzette Alexandra Barbossa."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Suzette. I'm Jack Sparrow. Could you tell me where your mother is?"

"My mother and father are in the cabin…"

Jack thanked her and entered the cabin. He found Cleo and Hector standing by the window looking at the _Black Pearl_.

"Hello, Mrs. Barbossa, long time no see."

Cleo turned around to look at her visitor. Jack noticed the battle scar that ran down her neck and winced.

"Hello, Jack. What brings you here?" she greeted.

"I messed up, Cleo…"

"Oh, again?" Hector commented.

Cleo threw him a soft glare and he fell silent.

"What happened this time, Jack?"

"A while back I kidnapped a girl named Violetta. She changed me. I feel like my old self again, Cleo. I think I've fallen for her…"

"Have you told her this?"

"No…She won't believe me now anyway."

"Why is that?"

"She saw me with Scarlett and Giselle…and may or may not have heard me call one of them the most beautiful girl in the world…"

Cleo removed Jack's tricorne hat from his head and began hitting him with it repeatedly. Hector barely contained his laughter.

"Oi! Stop it!"

Cleo threw his hat at him and plopped down in a chair. Hector watched her, wondering what his wife would do.

"Why did you do it, Jack?"

"I made a stupid mistake, Cleo. I need your help to set things right."

"Why should I help you, Jack? This is the stupidest thing you've ever done, and you've done a lot of stupid things."

"Please, Angel, I really do care for her and I want to make this right."

Cleo sighed, "Fine. Bring her to me."

"She won't get near me."

"Then have Joshamee do it! Hector, go with Jack. I need to be alone with this girl."

Violetta stood outside the cabin doors with her friend.

"Go on, lass. Cleo won't hurt you. I'll be waiting for you."

She nodded and timidly entered the room. Violetta saw a beautiful woman staring at her from a nearby chair. The woman stood and spoke to her.

"Hello, Violetta. I am Cleo Barbossa, an old friend of Jack's"

"Pleased to meet you. If you're his friend you know that he's a cheat and a liar."

"Don't be so hard on him. He's an idiot, but he's honest. Do you think that this is the first time I've had to clean up his mess?"

"Probably not, but I don't understand why he did this."

"Let me tell you something about Jack, Violetta. When he lost Anabelle, he was beside himself. He changed into a merciless, cruel monster. I haven't seen this side of Jack Sparrow in years. The feelings he's experiencing now are unfamiliar to him and they cloud his usually clear judgment. He's a lovable fool who made a terrible mistake. Violetta, if I held a grudge against Hector for every stupid thing he's done I wouldn't have married him. If you don't forgive Jack you may never know how wonderful he really is. He can't stand seeing you angry and he only wants your forgiveness. I've made him swear that he'll never do this again. If he does he will have to answer to me. What do you say?"

Violetta thought for a moment and realized that Cleo was right. She hated to admit it , but she had to.

"I will speak with him…"

Cleo walked out on deck with her. Hector and Jack were bickering on the deck of the _Pearl_. Gibbs was the first one to notice the two had emerged. He approached them and hugged Violetta. When he released her, she went to Jack and asked if she could speak to him alone. Cleo looked up at Gibbs.

"You love her." She said.

"What?"

"You love her…"

"Aye, I do."

"Then why aren't you fighting for her?"

"It's exactly like what I did for you, Cleo. I want to see her happy, just like I want to see you happy. If being with Jack is what makes her happy then I will not stand in her way."

"Sometimes you have to fight for what you want, Joshamee."

He leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

"I would if what I want didn't already belong to someone else…" he replied, looking into her eyes.

As Gibbs returned to the _Pearl_, Hector led his wife back into their cabin, pretending he hadn't seen anything.

"Tell me why, Jack."

"I wasn't thinking clearly. I haven't felt close to anyone in years. All I want is your forgiveness."

"You will have it, Jack. I just don't want to find you like that again."

He hung his head. Jack was happy that she had forgiven him, but still unhappy about what he had done. Violetta lifted his face and kissed him.

"Put it out of your head, Jack. I forgive you."

Jack pulled her into his arms and held her close, not wanting to let her go. Even though all was well again, he could not help but wonder what the hell he had been thinking.


	9. Chapter 8

**I know this is a little shorter than normal, but I've had a computer virus that deleted every file on my computer. I've gotten everything restored, thank goodness. I did have everything on a flash drive, but it's been misplaced unfortunately. The important thing is, I'm back! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8:** _A Lesson in Forgiveness_

Violetta stared at Gibbs. She was curious about his past. Even though she knew it was none of her business, she still was curious. Eventually, he noticed her staring and walked over to the place where she sat.

"Somethin' on yer mind, lass?"

"I was wondering if you'd tell me something, Joshamee."

"Tell you what?"

"About your past…"

"Lass, that's quite a long story to tell you."

"Oh, I don't want you to tell me everything. I was just wondering about Cleo. Did you know her before?"

"Aye, I did. I've known her for years, Violetta. A beautiful woman, she is. She was younger when I met her, about your age. Of course, I met her after she had met Hector Barbossa. A few years after I met her, Hector became an officer of the navy in an attempt to protect her from harm. They met one night and he tried to hurt her. After Jack and I took her away from there, she and I became inseparable. Eventually we married."

"But, she's with him again…"

"He came back and won her over again. She went back to him."

"You still love her…?"

"Sometimes I think I do, lass. I don't really know."

Violetta stood and hugged him. She didn't know how he felt at the moment; she secretly wished she did. She knew that the memory hurt him. To have someone you love leave you for someone else would hurt like nothing else ever could. Violetta would take his pain if she could, but knew that it was impossible.

Jack smiled at them. He was still jealous, but he had learned to control his jealousy somewhat. He knew that his first mate would never betray him. Jack watched Violetta and Joshamee talk for a while longer before calling out to them, reminding Gibbs to get back to work. Violetta smiled and walked to where Jack stood at the door of his cabin.

"Don't distract him from his work, Violetta. He gets distracted enough as it is…"

"Sorry, Jack. I was just curious about Cleo."

"Oh, you were just wondering about Angel."

"Why do you call her that?"

"The name of her ship is the Weeping Angel. Barbossa always called her Angel. That's all I know. Now, enough talk about her. I can take you anywhere in the world, Violetta. Where would you want to go?"

"Oh, I don't know! Anywhere, Jack. Somewhere beautiful."

"What about an island with a cave made of crystals?"

"Is there such a thing, Jack?"

"I've been there so it must exist."

"This wasn't one of your drunken excursions was it?"

"Dunno… It could have been, but I doubt it. If was one of my drunken fantasies, how did I get this?" he said, pulling a small fragment of crystal from his pocket.

He handed it to her and watched her turn it over in her hands. She was clearly fascinated by the sparkling object. Jack smiled and lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes.

"Do you want to go or not?"

"Of course, Jack. I'll go anywhere with you."

He laughed and led her into his cabin. Lately he had been wondering what had become of the man who challenged them on the beach near Port Royal. To be sure he hadn't given up his search for Violetta. The only thing to figure out was where and when he would make his next appearance. Jack knew that this man wanted something from Violetta, something she wasn't willing to give him. Even though he knew that nothing would happen to Violetta as long as he was by her side, he was still worried. He showed her the maps he had found that led to the island he had told her about earlier. Now that she knew how to read them he didn't need to explain too much to her; he was glad of that. Eventually, he left her alone with the charts and went up to the bridge.

Night fell and Jack went back to the cabin and found Violetta asleep. He curled up beside her and fell asleep as well, enjoying his current position.

In the middle of the night, he awoke to the sound of a scuffle on deck. Violetta was missing from the bed they shared. Immediately thinking the worst, he got out of bed and walked out of the cabin. He found her pressed against the main mast by his drunken first mate. Her hands clawed at the one that was tightly gripping her neck. Angry, Jack stalked towards Gibbs and caught him by the shoulders. He yanked him backwards, away from Violetta. He nodded for her to return to the cabin and wait for him. She did as he said and left him alone with the drunkard.

"Get below, Gibbs. You've done quite enough for one night. Harming a girl what has done no harm to you is a terrible thing." He said.

Jack left Gibbs alone and went back inside. He found Violetta curled up on the bed rubbing her neck gently. He sat her up and inspected her, looking for any wounds.

"What were you doing out there?" he asked.

She pointed to the empty bottle on the table nearby.

"More rum?"

She nodded and glared at the door. Clearly, she was unhappy about what had happened.

"He's drunk and angry about something. I'll talk to him in the morning, but for now just stay away from him okay?"

She nodded again and lay back on the bed. Violetta pulled Jack down next to her and rested her head on his chest. Here was where she was safe and happy. Jack smiled and folded his arms around her petite form. He closed his eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep.

He awoke hours later, overheated and dripping with sweat. Violetta was sitting on the edge of the bed with her hand in his, obviously worried. He managed to smile up at her and sit himself upright. She fetched a "clean" rag and began to wipe the sweat off his face. She noticed that his shirt clung to him and attempted to take it off of him. He smiled and stopped her.

"Allow me… I wouldn't want you to get your pretty hands dirty." He said.

He slowly removed the shirt and discarded it on the floor. He took the hand that held the cloth and helped her wipe the beads of sweat from his torso. She couldn't tell, but he was enjoying it. When Jack was finally dried off he took the cloth and tossed it away. He then took her hand and placed it on his bare chest. She tried to pull her hand back from him, but he wouldn't allow it. Jack wanted to see what she would do.

"What are you doing, Jack?" she asked, confused.

He pressed his lips against hers and pressed her closer, grinding his body against hers. He stifled a pleasure-fueled groan. He looked down into her curious green eyes and could tell that she enjoyed the touch as much as he did. Although Jack could tell that she was slightly frightened by the suddenness of such intimate contact between them, he could see that she did want it.

Jack stepped away from her, not wanting to scare or overwhelm her. Violetta barely heard the soft knocking at the door.

"There's someone who wants to see you, Jack." She said, walking towards the window and staring out the glass.

"Come in…" Jack called in a low voice.

An extremely nervous Gibbs stepped in and cleared his throat. He looked from Jack to Violetta, growing more and more uncomfortable as moments passed in silence. Jack looked at him angrily; Violetta did not look at him at all. He tried to walk towards the girl he had wronged, but Jack blocked his way.

"You'll not be gettin' near her, mate."

"Why not? I'm not going to hurt her again. Last night I was in a drunken rage, I would never have done those things if it hadn't been for the rum."

"Don't go blamin' the rum for what you did. You were angry when you started drinkin' and you can be an angry drunk sometimes."

"Jack, if he was angry to begin with then the rum only made the anger issue worse. So, yes it is his fault, but the rum helped."

"You're defending him, Violetta?"

"No, I am not. I was merely stating a fact."

Jack glared at the back of her head, wanting her to stay quiet. He knew better than to think that she would be silent throughout the entire conversation, and knew that he would have to deal with it.

"What were you angry about, Joshamee?" Violetta asked softly.

"I was angry because Cleo was right. I don't fight for what I want. I love her and I gave her up to Barbossa; I love you and I've given you up to Jack. I was angry at myself."

"Then why take it out on me?"

"I didn't know what I was doing. I was drunk, Violetta. Please, forgive me."

"I need a few days, Joshamee. It is best if you do not approach me for the next few days so that I may think."

"Please, Violetta…"

"She's made her decision, mate. Get back to your duties."

Gibbs hung his head and left the room, resisting the urge to look back at the two. Violetta put her hand on Jack's shoulder once Gibbs was gone.

"Don't be too hard on him, Jack. He made a mistake and clearly me asking him to stay away from me is punishment enough."

"Violetta, he hurt you. How can you just forgive him?"

"I haven't forgiven him just yet. Jack, please let me make this decision on my own." She said, gently touching his cheek.

He held her hand to his face, not wanting her to take her soft hand away.

The days passed slowly for those aboard the _Black Pearl_. Each time Violetta stepped out of Jack's cabin she got sad looks from Gibbs. It hurt her to see him like this, but knew that it would teach him a lesson. Well, she hoped it would teach him a lesson. Every time she was out on deck, Jack was by her side or not far from her. He was her protector, but he was trying to protect her from the wrong person. She didn't understand how to explain how she felt to him. Out of all the feelings that she had been experiencing lately the one that was the strongest was the feeling that something was about to go very wrong.

A week passed without Violetta speaking a word to her friend. One day, she decided that she'd had enough. It had been a hard decision, but she had finally come to a decision.

"Joshamee, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, lass. What can I do you for?"

"I forgive you, Joshamee, but let this be a lesson to you. Don't drink when you're angry."

"I won't again, lass. I don't want to risk hurting you again."

"Good… Now back to work, dear. Wouldn't want to get you in trouble with the captain, would I?"

"I wouldn't mind a bit if you did, Violetta. Thank you…"

She smiled and nodded, and retreated into Jack's cabin. Jack stood there staring at her, almost as if he was accusing her of something.

"What's that look for?"

"You forgave him didn't you?"

"First offence, Jack. You may not believe in second chances, but I do."

"There's a reason I don't believe in second chances…"

"What's that then?"

"I was mutinied upon by none other than Hector Barbossa. He was my first mate before Gibbs was. I never gave him a second chance because I knew that I could never trust him."

"This is different, Jack. Don't you see?"

"No, I don't."

"Jack, stop telling your stories and take a lesson in forgiveness. It might help you." She said, a sly grin forming on her face.

She kissed his pursed lips, attempting to soothe him. He softened and wrapped his arms around her.

Perhaps everything would be okay after all…


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** _The Call of a Siren_

The _Black Pearl_ had sailed as far as Devil's Anvil when a violent storm arose. The wind roared and the sea rocked and tossed the ship as if it were merely a toy. Throughout the storm all hands were on deck. Violetta was left alone in Jack's cabin, scared out of her mind. The only thing she could do was hold on to something and try to stay in her chair. Outside, a bright light flashed and dimmed, but left an unearthly glow outside the door. A beautiful song filled the air. The men on deck ceased to move, though the ship still pitched violently with the waves. Violetta stood and opened the cabin door to see what was going on.

A beautiful woman stood on the deck of the ship singing to the crew. The men were mesmerized by the song. Jack, however, was sitting under the stairs with his eyes closed and his ears covered. Violetta boldly approached the entity; the moment if saw her, it became angry and dove back into the sea. The spell on the crew was broken and they seemed to have no recollection of what had happened. Gibbs quickly ordered them back to their stations in order to keep the ship afloat until the storm passed. Violetta went immediately to Jack and removed his hands from his ears. He opened his eyes and clung to the girl he cared so much for.

"Jack, what was that?"

"A siren, Violetta, and it'll come back sooner or later."

"Why?"

"Sirens prey on sailors and lure them to their deaths. Your appearance on deck must have driven it away."

"Why your ship? Why now, Jack?"

"It's easier to lure sailors off their charted course during storms such as this one."

"And it doesn't like me?"

"Not in the least. You're the only thing keeping us safe. If we survive this night I will meet with the crew. You will be there with us."

"Why would I need to be there?"

"What I'm going to say involves you, Violetta."

Though the storm still raged, Violetta was kept on deck. The siren did not appear again that night. Eventually the sky and sea calmed. The soaked men gathered on deck to hear what their captain had to say.

"Gentlemen, there is something that I wish to say in the presence of you all so that there will be no doubt about the way I feel. You all remember how I was when I captured this girl. She has healed my heart. I love her."

He pulled her close to him and looked down into her emerald eyes.

"Stay with us, Violetta. Stay with me and sail with us forever."

"I never intended to leave, Jack. I will always be by your side no matter what." She replied, grinning.

The crew began to shout joyously. The uproar grew louder when Jack softly kissed Violetta. When jack released her, she looked around. She did not see Gibbs and began to wonder what he could be. After the crew had dispersed and gone back to their tasks, Violetta slipped below decks to look for her friend. She found him in the ship's hold looking around. He didn't seem to have a purpose in doing so.

"Joshamee?"

He didn't respond; she approached him and placed her hand on his arm.

"What's wrong, Joshamee?"

"It still hurts to see someone I love with someone else. Violetta, this is almost a repeat of what happened to me all those years ago."

"What happened to you?"

"For a time, I was married to Cleo. Then Barbossa came back and she immediately went to him. She left me for him. Violetta, you love me, but you're choosing Jack.

"At least I didn't leave you for him. You're right, Joshamee, I do love you. But I have to listen to what my heart says."

I understand, Violetta. If having me as naught but a friend will make you happy then I will respect your wish."

"Thank you, Joshamee." She said, raising herself up to kiss his cheek. The two went up on deck to join the rest of the crew.

-That night a thick fog blanketed the ship. It was hard to see anything beyond the figurehead. The seas grew still and calm; there was hardly any wind. Jack feared the siren's return. He stood at the helm while Violetta slept in his cabin. At every whisper and soft sound he would look around for the deadly creature. As time passed, Jack became more and more aware of the sound of soft singing. The sound was beautiful. The sound was more beautiful than anything he had ever heard. A glowing light emanated from behind him.

"Hello, Jack." said a voice that tinkled like the daintiest of silver bells.

"Who are you?" he asked, refusing to turn around.

"You may call me Mariana." The voice answered.

Jack felt a pair of frigid arms wrap around his waist. Though the voice was beautiful and the arms around him were cold and inviting, he still tried to resist the siren's spell.

"Why are you here?"

"I came for you, Jack."

"What use am I to you?"

"You will make a fine mate for me."

"Sorry, love, I'm spoken for." He replied, trying to tear himself away from the creature. She held him fast and waited until he stopped struggling to turn him to face her. When his eyes met hers it was as if he could see and hear nothing else. Jack began to follow him towards the edge of the ship; he was going to follow her into the dark water. Luckily, the scuffle on deck had woken up Violetta. She made her way to the bridge after making everyone stay below. The sight she observed greatly displeased her.

"Why don't you mess with someone your own size?" she growled menacingly.

The creature stopped and glared in her direction. The beautiful voice that Jack had heard turned into a cruel hiss.

"Would you rather me mess with you?"

"You could try. Jack is not yours; he is mine. You will never take my Jack." She said, taking a medallion she had found among Jack's things.

The evil creature shied away from the blessed trinket. It knew that as long as Violetta held it, she could not get near her. The clever young woman moved to Jack's side and placed he medallion around his neck. The siren became angry and disappeared into the water. The creature knew that it could not touch the pirate captain as long as he wore the medallion around his neck. Violetta led Jack to his cabin and got him into bed.

"I almost lost you there, Jack."

"You saved me again. I owe you my life."

"No, Jack, you owe me nothing. There is one thing I need you to do for me."

"Anything…"

"Keep that medallion 'round your neck. The siren can't come back and can't touch you as long as you wear it."

"I can do that."

"Good. Now get some rest, Jack."

-The next morning, Violetta took charge of the ship, acting in Jack's stead. She had made him stay in the cabin and rest; he had only agreed to calm her. He knew that she was trying to help and he would not condemn her for that. By this time they were far out to sea and were well on their way to the Island that Jack had spoken of. Looking at the maps, Violetta and Gibbs determined that he must have been talking about the Isla de Espiritus. Jack had said that it was mysterious and beautiful. He forgot to mention that it was infested with ghosts.

While Jack slept below, Gibbs taught Violetta how to run the ship and read charts. While consulting the charts, the two spotted something that could cause trouble later on: A large reef around the island with only one way to get through it. Still, they allowed Jack to rest, knowing that they would be able to handle it themselves. All hands were needed to safely maneuver the ship through the winding waterway, but they did it without incident. The anchors were lowered and the men doused canvas. Violetta went into Jack's cabin and found him sitting at the table with a bottle of rum in his hand.

"Well, hello, Jack."

"Hello, love. Did you have fun playing captain?"

"I wasn't the one in charge. Gibbs was the one ordering the crew around. He taught me how to work the ship and read charts, but that's about all."

"It sounded like he was doing a fine job."

"He was, yes."

Jack rose from his seat and pulled her into his arms. She relaxed there comfortably, not wanting him to let her go.

"Do you want to go ashore with me? We can explore this place together. I can't do it on my own."

"Yes, of course, Jack. I'll help you any way I can."

The crew lowered a longboat for them. Jack helped Violetta into the boat and pushed off from the ship. Violetta watched him row to shore; she watched the muscles in his arms flex with each stroke he made with the oars. The display of his strength made her tingle with excitement. Jack had noticed how intently she was watching him and smiled.

"Like what you see, love?"

"You're very strong, Jack…"

"You didn't answer me question."

"I do like what I see."

"How much?"

"Very much."

He grinned and kept rowing until the boat hit the sand. He pulled it up on shore after helping Violetta out of it. The cool water in which she waded felt good against her skin. She watched the little fish dart away from her as she waded closer to the shore. She looked over at Jack and found him looking back at her. He began to walk out to her, a mischievous air about him.

"Does the water feel good to you, love?" he asked as soon as he stopped in front of her.

"Yes, Jack…" she replied, wondering what he was up to.

He pressed himself against her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Does having me this close feel good to you?"

"Yes, Jack…" she replied, a bit breathless.

He lifted her face and gave her a gentle kiss. He noticed how red her face had become and chuckled softly.

"Are you nervous?"

"A bit…"

He backed away from her and held her face in his hands.

"I will never hurt you, Violetta. I promise."


End file.
